


Nocturnal nights

by Useronhiatus



Series: Enderman Enderman, Do You Remember? [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Enderchest is there, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleep Deprivation, So is enderpearl, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useronhiatus/pseuds/Useronhiatus
Summary: Endermen are nocturnal, so what happens when Ranboo doesn't sleep during the day (which he's supposed to) and is to preoccupied at night to catch up on his needed shut-eye?Panic ensues, that's for sure.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, GeorgeNotFound & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Enderman Enderman, Do You Remember? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177076
Comments: 14
Kudos: 496





	Nocturnal nights

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo this took me so long to write 'cause i went back to school, but i hope ya'll still like it!!

Endermen are nocturnal.

Sure, you may be able to see them out in the sun every now and then, but they are primarily out at night. This is just how they function, their eyes much more adapt to the near black of the night, compared to the lightness of the day.

Ranboo has inherited this special trait of staying awake at night, using his eyes in the night instead of day, and this has caused him to not sleep… for days at a time…

He doesn’t notice it the first day or two, having to be awake when it’s day so that he can talk to friends, but not being able to sleep at night. The only times he fully gets to sleep is when he is too exhausted to keep awake.

The other times where he finally gets the sleep he needs, is when his body finally takes over his mind, and simply make him sleep. This is usually by him falling unconscious and staying that way in about 12 hours. The longest he had stayed asleep after having stayed up for too long, had been 32 hours.

He had been alone at the time, but the passage of time could be felt in the way his bones had ached and his muscles had been strung high the rest of that day. To say the least, Ranboo is used to falling asleep at abrupt times, so when he one day just falls asleep (luckily in his house) he doesn’t register anything wrong with it as he finally lets his eyes close.

_____

“Hey! Tommy! Have you seen Ranboo? I wanted to show him this new idea I had!” Tubbo’s voice was almost booming as he ran towards Tommy, his hair a wild mess, probably due to him only waking up an hour prior to running to Tommy.

“No, wouldn’t he be in that cold shitty shack of his?” Tommy was slightly annoyed, he had been trying to fix this damn broken disc he found for hours, but none of the pieces that seemed like they fit together, actually fit together.

Tubbo huffed slightly as he stopped in front of Tommy, his breathing slightly labored as he slowly gained back the ability to breathe properly. “He wasn’t there, already checked.”

“You sure you checked all around the house?”

“Yeah! Definitely! I even went down to his weird basement thingy!”

“He has a basement?”

“Have you ever even visited him, Tommy?”

“No, I don’t want to be seen in that shady-ass shack of his.”

“Tommy he actually has a house now… it’s not just a shack anymore!”

“Sounds fake but alright.”

Tubbo shook his head at his friend before looking at what Tommy had been doing, seeing the broken disc in front of his friend, and an idea sprang to the front of his mind.

“You know, Ranboo is really good at assembling broken discs, if you help me find him, he could help you,” Tubbo had a smug smile on his face, and with the way Tommy stopped fiddling with the disc pieces, he knew he had caught his interest.

A sigh left Tommy before he stood up, making an annoyed gesture at Tubbo to get a move on for them to find Ranboo. Tubbo smiled at the fact that he knew Tommy wasn’t annoyed, he just had to keep up the pretense.

They walked around a small bit, striking up a conversation, looking around slightly in the hopes of seeing the ender hybrid. Hours pass by with them looking around for Ranboo, and in their search they’ve picked up Sapnap, George, Quackity and Puffy.

“And you’re sure he wasn’t at his shack Tubbo?” George’s voice was a lazy drawl, his eyes hung low as he slugged forward behind them, Sapnap being the one to have dragged him out so that he could help find Ranboo.

“I’m a hundred percent sure! And it isn’t a shack! It’s an actual house now!” Tubbo was getting a little frustrated, they had been at it for hours and they still hadn’t found the ender hybrid. He knew he had checked Ranboo’s house, having gone there first, but he couldn’t find him there so why would he now?

“Big T, let’s just check his sha- I mean, let’s just check his house, okay? Maybe he went back home after wherever he’s been all day.” Tommy’s voice was calm, the younger had long since given up on his façade and had decided to just relax around his friends. Tubbo was happy to know that Tommy was becoming more relaxed around more people.

Tubbo sighed but nodded at Tommy’s suggestion, deciding that he’d just try, maybe it would make the other’s stop suggesting it every 5 minutes.

Once the others saw Tubbo’s agreement, they all moved towards the community portal, their new goal being to arrive at The Antarctic Anarchist Commune.

They arrived within around an hour, the sun beginning to settle behind the horizon as they walked through the pure white snow. Tubbo was accustomed to this kind of weather by now, but most of the other’s (except Sapnap, who somehow kept warm as a boiler) were shivering from the cold.

Luckily, they were quick to make their way to Technoblade and Phil’s houses, the relief flooding in all of them as they felt the miniscule change of temperature from the warm cabins.

The door to one of the houses opened as Phil walked out, a wary hand reaching to where his sword hung by his side, his wings ruffled up a small bit to appear bigger as he looked at the people gathered around his and Techno’s houses.

“Hey Phil! How are you?” Tubbo quickly tried to defuse the tension surrounding them all. Tommy had been getting on good terms with Techno and Phil again recently, but there was still some lingering tension in their bond. Tubbo himself was slowly getting along with his somewhat adoptive father and brother again, but it was a little hard when your somewhat adoptive brother sees you as the literal embodiment of government.

Phil looked over them a little, before lowering his hand to a more relaxed position as he decided that there was no real threat. “I’m doing well, Tubbo, what are you all doing here?” Phil was now more curious than he was wary of the people gathered around what was essentially his front lawn.

“We’re looking for Ranboo, we haven’t seen him all day and I wanted to show him something!” Tubbo’s voice was loud as he made sure that Phil could hear him, but it was apparently too loud since Techno stepped out of his house a few seconds after Tubbo yelling.

“Isn’t he in his house?” Techno’s voice was grouchy, and Tubbo could easily guess that he had been taking a nap before he and the others had arrived.

“I checked earlier, and he wasn’t there, but we’re going to check again!” Tubbo was still yelling, his voice carrying over the snow to where Techno stood, the piglin hybrid nodding before turning around to go back into his house. Tubbo thought that was the rest of his meeting with Techno, but then the older stepped out of his house again, his infamous red cape tied securely around him.

“Well, let’s go check on ‘im.”

Tubbo hurried to follow Techno, Tommy and the others following close behind him as they made their way to Ranboo’s house, Phil also coming with them.

“Huh, he actually does have a house,” George whispered to himself, Puffy laughing a little at his side as they made their way in. The house was warm, a comfortable atmosphere resided in the small one home. A small, black cat came down from the set of stairs in the corner of the room, its eyes were bright orange and a bell hung from a collar around its neck.

“Oh! Enderpearl, hello!” Tubbo said at the same time as Phil bent down to brush his hand through the cat’s soft fur. The cat nudged its head against Phil’s hand, its tail wrapping around his hand as it purred lowly.

“How’re you, mate?” Phil asked, his voice was soft as he kept petting the small cat. The cat gave a quiet ‘mrrow’ back as it suddenly headed over to the trap door down to Ranboo’s basement. The people in the house followed the cat with their eyes, confusion casting its spell over them as they looked at the cat seemingly digging into the wooden trap door.

A little time went by before the cat looked at the people gathered in the middle of the room, its eyes screaming impatience, and only then did they understand what the cat wanted.

“The cat wants to go down to the fucking basement.” Tommy’s voice was incredulous as he moved over to the cat, opening the trap door, and with ease the black cat jumped down into the basement. The cat looked at Tommy for a moment, and slowly Tommy sighed and began shuffling down the ladder.

“The cat wants us to follow it.”

The others quickly moved to follow the cat as well, curiosity sparking at the fact that it wanted them to follow it. Now, down in Ranboo’s basement, they all looked around at the scattered chests, the free roaming villagers, the pets that Ranboo had down there, and his sugar cane farm.

“He really needs to clean his basement,” Puffy muttered, her mouth twisting up into an amused smile as she looked around the cluttered room. The others around her silently nodded in agreement.

“The cat is just staring at a fucking wall, what the fuck does that even mean?” Tommy’s voice was gruff as he stared at the cat, the cat staring right back at him. The other people looked at the wall for a second, before Sapnap jokingly put a button on the wall and punched it.

A fucking door opened.

And right there in the middle of the room laid Ranboo, his body crumbled on the floor, and immediately all the people gathered in Ranboo’s basement felt panic rush through their bodies.

“Ranboo?!” And just like that, the door closed again, Ranboo’s body being hidden with the room behind the apparent fake wall.

“Someone make a lever quick! Maybe he’s hurt!” Phil yelled as he frantically tried to dig through the wall, but it being stone definitely didn’t aid him in his quest. Quickly Tubbo made a lever, placing it on the wall and immediately flicking it so that the door opened again.

And there they saw Ranboo again, his chest slowly rising and falling, Enderchest laying near him, her bright orange eyes lighting up at the appearance of her daughter, Enderpearl immediately making her way over to her mother.

Tubbo quickly ran over to Ranboo, kneeling down by his side to check for any injuries, when he found none, he made a relieved, but confused sound.

“He’s… He’s just sleeping?” A collective sigh ran through the people gathered in the small room, their shoulders falling to a more relaxed pose as they looked at the sleeping hybrid.

“Why wouldn’t he move to his bed?” Quackity asked, his eyes softening as he looked at the teenager on the floor, his instincts wanting to act up and coodle the younger boy.

A collection of agreement rang through the room, the others wondering the same as Quackity.

“Let’s ask ‘im, best not make assumptions.” Techno’s gruff voice sounded through the room, the others nodding as Tubbo began shaking Ranboo gently, trying to wake him up without scaring the hybrid. Some seconds passed with Tubbo calmly shaking him before Tommy loudly shouted:

“What the fuck this guy is fucking rich!”

And suddenly, Ranboo was sitting up, his eyes wide and his shoulders gathered close to his ears as he frantically looked around. His tail was swinging rapidly back and forth, his ears pushed against his head, almost like a scared cat would.

“Huh, what, huh?” Ranboo’s voice was scratchy with sleep, his words slurring together slightly as he tried to regain focus on what was happening. The people gathered around waited for him to seem more present before they began their questions.

A minute must have passed before Ranboo’s eyes were clear of sleep, his shoulders slumping and his ears coming back to their normal place on his head. He now looked between Tubbo and Phil, trying to find an explanation as to why everyone was gathered here.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“I was looking for you, because I wanted to show you something, but I couldn’t find you, so I got Tommy to help, and then we kinda just gathered more and more people and then your cat made us look in here, and then we found you on the floor asleep and we just kinda panicked ‘cause we thought you were hurt, and then we checked on you. and then we woke you up and now we want to know why you were sleeping on the floor instead of your perfectly good bed!” Silence followed Tubbo’s explanation, the people in the room staring at the young ram-hybrid in confusion and bewilderment. Ranboo stared for a long while at his ‘husband’, his eyes were wide, but after a second he let out a loud sigh, his shoulders slumping even more.

“Why?” Ranboo’s voice was filled with exasperated pain, the people gathered around feeling a sense of pity for the young hybrid, the fact that he had an adoptive child with Tubbo must be exhausting. Tubbo, in response to Ranboo’s question, only grinned, his short tail wagging slightly.

“You still didn’t answer our question, Ranboo, why were you sleeping here instead of your bed?” Phil’s voice was soft, his eyes slightly concerned as he looked at the hybrid. Ranboo looked up to Phil at his question, his ears falling back a little as he glanced down at the floor.

“Uhm… Well… I might have passed out instead of deliberately falling asleep in here?” Ranboo ended his sentence with a question, seemingly unsure about it himself, or maybe he was just scared about the inevitable concern and protectiveness that would surely proceed his admittance.

And he was right, because as soon as he uttered his response, Phil was looking him over, asking questions about when he last slept, Puffy was feeling his temperature, and Quackity was surprisingly panicked as he looked Ranboo over as well. Techno was of course not showing it, but Ranboo knew him well enough to see the small glint of concern in his eyes.

Ranboo sighed, knowing he would have to explain why exactly he had passed out in his storage room.

“Alright so, please, Phil I’m okay! Alright so, the reason why I passed out in here is because Endermen are nocturnal, I should sleep during the day because I’m coded to be awake at night, but daytime is when you guys are awake, and I want to be around you guys, so I sometimes forget to sleep because I won’t be able to sleep at night, and so sometimes my body shuts down, forcing me to sleep.”

A strangled sound left the protective people of the group, their concern growing bigger as they looked at Ranboo, and seemingly for the first time noticed the large bags under his eyes.

“Mate… you have to sleep,” Phil’s voice was calm, but there was obvious concern in his eyes. Ranboo looked at him and smiled softly, his eyes seeming more tired now that they knew about his lack of sleep.

“I’m gonna force you to sleep every time you visit Snowchester again!” Tubbo loudly stated a smile on his face, but Ranboo could see the concern hidden in his eyes.

Ranboo chuckled, shaking his head slightly, the rooms atmosphere turning a little warmer at the joking tone in Tubbo’s voice.

“Wait, we completely glossed over the fact that this fucker is apparently richer than both Techno and Philza combined,” Tommy yelled, his voice filled with incredulousness as he looked through Ranboo’s chests. The other’s laughed and Ranboo looked smug as he laughed along with the others.

_____

They were all sitting around the table in Techno’s house, drinking some warm chocolate while having quiet conversations here and there. The comfortable conversations were stopped when Phil looked at Ranboo with thick concern.

“Ranboo, please, if you feel tired in the future, promise me that you’ll decide to sleep instead of staying awake for us.”

Ranboo could do nothing but nod, his face growing into a small smile as he fondly looked at the people gathered around the room. His eyes were kind and honest as he softly answered a quiet ‘promise’.

Ranboo was happy to tell Phil the next time he felt tired, getting a full day’s rest for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, that was that my dudes! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Now question time! For the next installment of this series do you want:
> 
> A chapter regarding Ranboo's past (angsty)  
> Or  
> A chapter about enderman clothing and its meanings (fluffy)
> 
> Type in the comments which one you'd like the most! :D


End file.
